supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Simona Halep
Simona Halep (born September 27, 1991) is a Romanian tennis player. Prior to her 2018 French Open trophy, she made her first Grand Slam final at the 2014 French Open, but lost to Maria Sharapova in three sets. Due to Li Na's early exit in the first round, Halep was the favourite to make the final from the bottom half of the draw. She again made the 2017 French Open final, but lost to Jeļena Ostapenko, a player nobody predicted to make the final. Simona Halep set a career-high No.1 in singles on October 9, 2017. She finished 2017 no.1. She won her first Grand Slam title at the 2018 French Open, defeating Sloane Stephens. Halep also won the 2019 Wimbledon Championships, becoming the first Romanian to win Wimbledon. She did it by defeating Serena Williams. Halep also set a doubles career-high of World No.71 in May 2017. Halep is a singles specialist in tennis. Career Simona Halep's breasts were big before the age of 18; so therefore she needed a breast reduction. Early years Simona Halep was born on September 27, 1991 in Romania. She started playing at a young age. 2008 Simona Halep won the 2008 French Open junior girls' singles tournament. 2009 2010 Her first main draw appearance was the 2010 French Open. She drew Samantha Stosur (who would face Halep again in 2016) in the first round. 2011: Top 50 Her 2011 campaign started her inside the top 100. She played all of the 2011 slams. She made her top 50 debut in September. 2012: Top 40 In 2012, she played every Grand Slam tournament once again. Simona Halep set a career-high 37 in May, but it would be broken again in 2013. 2013: Winning multiple titles Halep won 6 titles, which is one of the most titles of any player in 2013. She started the year outside the top 50 but finished 2013 No.11. 2014: Top 2 debut 2015: Indian Wells champion 2016: Madrid Open winner Halep started the year No.2. Due to all these early exits from January until April Halep fell from No.2 to No.7 in the world. At Madrid, Halep won one of her biggest titles of her career; avenging the 2014 Australian Open loss to Dominika Cibulková. Halep won the Madrid Open final despite being the favourite to win the trophy by many due to shock exits of many seeds in the earlier rounds. In Rome, Halep fell in the second round to Daria Gavrilova, another tiny player by height on the tour who was trying to defend semifinal points from last year. At the Roland Garros tournament, she won every round expect the fourth round. She lost to Samantha Stosur in the fourth round in straight sets despite having a lead before the rain delay. After her win on July 15 at the Bucharest Open at home, Halep announced her withdrawal from the 2016 Olympics in Rio de Janeiro with the issues over the Zika virus. She was the first female tennis player to withdraw from the games. Trivia *Her favourite tournament is the French Open, popularly due to her 2014 and 2017 final success, and where she won the title in 2018. *2013 was a huge breakthrough for her. References Halep, Simona Category:Females Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Romanian tennis players Category:Tennis players Category:Tennis players at the 2012 Summer Olympics Category:French Open finalists Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toad's Friends